Forbidden Danger
by Red-Miko
Summary: Sequel to Simple As Crystal clear Water!10 years after Kagome was taken to the Dark Dragon,Kenji,she returns different.Will her son,Inuyasha,and her family help the real her come back?
1. What You'd See Threw Her Eyes

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

Plus:Don't Expect To see This Long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Forbidden Danger Chp.1"What You'd See Threw Her Eyes"

_Threw my eyes you can see nothing but darkness.Some expect me to be sad,and crying.My eyes never once went dark again.They stayed they're regualr CadetBlue,but me being cheerful all the time isn't working.There are times I cry over dreams of seeing Ken,and Inuyasha just waving at me.Then everything is ruined by a cruel awakening.For these past ten years all I could every be was ironic.No plain laughs,or smiles anymore.Like I told you before.I'm still mad as hell.I keep a list of all the people I'm going to kill when I have a chance.I read it everyday.Having my normal dark smirk hasn't made no different in this dark world.The Gold Dragon has no longer deserved my horner or my parents.They did nothing to come and make the Gold Dragon get me out of this place,and the Dark Dragon even let me vist him.I've come very fund of the Dark Lord.Servants get jealous because I'm his most trusted servant/mistress.I denied his hand in mating,because I was already mated,and I was part Neko.So he let me be a controller as a poor peasant.That really turned me dark.How everyone treated me made me darker.I have to stay strong.Nothing can tear me down.Not the past of Guro.It all seems a blurr now.I don't remeber any scars or screams coming from me.Everyday seems to make me blinder.(__**A door slams**_

_Right now I shall burn this letter,but I say this now.I will get my revenge.That has never left my blood...or heart.Purness...is still in my heart,but...you'll never see it,never again.Might as well say it's gone._

Kagome put the letter above the candle and let it burn.A girl with messy raven hair,pale skin,and hazel eyes walked in.She rolled her eyes"Burning another letter of yours?"Kagome had black fingernail polish on her nails"What's it to you?"Kagome's hair was shorter.It was shoulder-length,and tyed into a mid-section ponytail.Kagome stood up and smoothed her black peasant dress out.She had black legges under the short dress.(_**Kinda like Sakura's outfit but black from Naruto**_)

The girl crossed her arms"Master wants to speak with you"Kagome looked into the girls hazel eyes.Something flickered in them.Kagome smirked"jealous again,Eva?"Eva stormed out.Kagome walked out behind her.She went down a pair of steps and in threw huge corridors.Water was everywhere except for a little land space humans,and others could walk.The Dark Dragon was a Draco splenden a.k.a a Water Dragon,but with a lot of dark magic he could be a land dragon as well.Also he always was in a human form.Kagome walked up to the man with long dark messy raven hair,pale skin,and Bisque eyes.Even everyone knows Dragons never used Dark magic.Kagome always said 'Never say Never'

Kagome asked"What is it,Kenji?"That was his birth name.Even as a dragon.Kenji Pendragon.Kenji smirked as akways"I need you to run to the Golden Dragon,and get something for me?"Kagome smirked"What might that be?"Kenji smirked"Isao's sword"Kagome smirked"Pleasure"Kagome turned and walked off but stopped at his voice"And take it to him"Kagome asked"What are you saying?"Kenji smirked"To be come one of my warriors...you have to...let's just say be complete"Kagome mummbled"I won't kill my family no matter what they did"Kenji asked"Who said anything about killing your Father"Kagome turned and asked"Why would he need his sword?"Kenji growled"Would you just do what I say!?"Kagome glared at him"Fine with me"Kagome stomped out,and past the gate.Everywhere she looked she saw burned down trees,and the sky was always dark and gloomy.Kagome grew very curious of everything she saw.She had her own book,and drew in it.Everything.She had it in her pack.That she kept with her at all times.Kagome cut threw the forest.She watched a dragon boy in human form kssing a dragon girl in human form.Things people did in that kingdom really pissed her off.You don't know the person but you kiss them anyway!?

How gross!

Kagome was glad she knew Inuyasha since she was little.The blue sky was fading in as she came abon the Gold Dragons kingdom.A village women screamed"A warrior of the Dark Dragon!'Kagome remebered the symbol Riname drew on her arm.She never saw Riname after that.Kagome stopped at the gate.The man spat"What are you doing on this land!?"Kagome yelled"I've come to request something for the Dark Dragon!So step aside before you force me to hurt!"the man gasped at her gold flashing eyes.His face softened"She's Neko!Let her past!She must be hostage of the Dark Dragon!"A women yelled"How cruel of him!"Kagome walked passed the gate,and in threw the huge corridoor's.The Golden Dragon had long blonde hair,and soft aqua eyes.Reminded her of Rin.He smiled"Yes,Kagome?"Kagome grimaced"i'm here for my Father's sword"He noticed the darkness within her"Get what she needs!"A servant bowed"Yes,Juro!"Juro looked back to Kagome"You've changed..."Kagome hissed"Maybe it's because...you did not accept my letter"Juro looked confused"What letter?I never recieved a letter"Kagome looked confused"What?Kenji s-

Kagome's face washed over in realization"But I'm sure you heard of Isao's daughter getting kidnapped"Juro sighed"War had just e-

Kagome shook her head"It's been ten years,Juro...there are no excuses"Juro sighed in defeat.Ashamed of his unloyalness.Kagome happened to be his granddaughter,and he did nothing to get her back.Kagome snatched the sword out the servants hands and stomped out.After she got away from his castle.She went to the well.The place she hadn't been to for so long.Kenji was standing beside it.Kagome hissed"You lied to me you basturd"Kenji smirked"To only get you more pissed at the ones who brought you here...listen...I forbid you to do anything without acknowlegeing me...if you do-

Kagome winced as he squeezed her arm"I get the memo"Kenji loosened his hold and grabbed her chin"Kiss me"Kagome glared at him"I don't want too"Kenji looked deep into her eyes"If you want to ever see your mate again...I'd do it"Kagome didn't respond as he captured her lips.Kagome had to force herself to kiss back.Kenji pulled back and smirked"That's what I thought"He disappeared into thin air.Kagome wiped her mouth and spat"Basturd"Kagome jumped into the well without a moments hesitation.

_**Mondern Time**_

Kagome peeked out the well.No one seen.Kagome climbed the rest of the roots.Kagome opened the door.Summers hot air blew against her face.Kagome was so use to the cold she hated to feel heat but she got over it.Kagome walked out,and down the dirt path.Not looking at her Aunt Tsuna's house.Sunset was already setting in.Kagome felt her symbol hiss.Kagome winced"What are you thinking,Kenji!I'm not doing anything against your acknowledgement!"Kenji's whisper came"To Isao first!"Kagome only nodded.Kagome asked"Do you expect me to walk all the way to Kyoto?"Kenji was know walking beside Kagome"They're still in America"Kagome yelled"Then how do you expect me to be getting THERE!"Kenji grabbed Kagome's arm and yanked her toward him"Who do you think you're raising your voice at!?"A familar voice came"Ka...Ka...Kagome!?"Apparently the two didn't hear.Kagome pushed him off of her and yelled"I don't think I know who I'm talking too!Oh wait I know the cruel basturd who can't get a women!"Kenji glared at Kagome.The voice said again"Kagome is that really you?!"Kagome snatched her arm away and turned to the person,and took a step back"Oh hey,Sango,Rin"Kenji hissed"Find a way too get that sword to him!"Kagome hissed"I'll ship it off!"Kenji disappeared into thin air.Kagome heard Inuyasha yell"Yo' Sango!Rin!"Kagome grabbed the branch above her,and jumped into the next branch.They saw her make a 'shhh' sigh.Inuyasha asked"What are you two gawking at?"Rin swallowed"Nothing...hey,Inuyasha...we'll catch up with you later"Inuyasha rolled his eyes"Yeah...whatever!Meet you guys back at the house!"He ran off.Kagome let go of the branch and landed in front of them.Rin gasped"You look so different"Kagome crossed her arms"Really?I hadn't noticed...how has Inuyasha,and Ken been?"Sango smiled"Great...since you left"Kagome smiled"Just to let you know...I never died...I've been in the Fedual Era for the whole 10 years"Rin gasped"A week after you left...Inuyasha was strong enough to not look sad around Ken,and us"Kagome smiled"Good...Sesshomaru,and Mrioku?"Sango rolled her eyes"Same old,same old"Rin smiled"Man you've missed out on a lot...but why won't you let Inuyasha see you"Kagome sighed"The Dark Dragon a.k.a Kenji fell in love with me...but I didn't toward him...so what would happen if you got me,Kenji,and Inuyasha in a room"Rin laughed"Hell!"Kagome laughed"Just to let you guys know...I have changed a lot"Sango smiled"Seem the same to me"Kagome shook her head"You don't know what I've been threw..."Rin and Sango looked at each other.Rin sighed"Kagome...Inuyasha really misses you"Kagome smiled"So do I"Rin asked"Then why not go see him?"Kagome sighed"I told you already...the Kenji won't like it...and if Inuyasha asks me what I've been threw,and I tell him...he'll turn this earth upside down"Sango,and Rin bursted out laughing.Kagome smiled.Sango ask"Can we at least tell Sesshomaru,and Miroku"Kagme nodded"Why not?"Sango asked"Where will you stay?"Kagome shrugged"I'm already use to sleeping anywhere uncomfortable...so I'll sleep in the abanded park"Rin's eyes softened"What are you going to do to Kikyo...you didn't only come here to deliver a present"Kagome clenched her hand into a fist"That...is something I can't tell you"Sango and Rin looked at each other seriously.Sango whispered"Kagome...don't do something you'll regret"Kagome hissed"I regret leaving without a fight"Kagome jumped into the tree above her,and began running somewhere.Rin called"Where are you going?!"Kagome yelled back"To make a delievery like you said!"Sango was shocked"She's way faster than thelast time we saw her"Rin looked sad"She really has changed...her soul is so dark"Sango nodded sadly"I saw as well...she isn't the same...what has she been threw,Rin?"Rin glared at Sango"Like I'm suppose to know...let's go!"

The two walked home without talking,but with unusal faces on.

_**Sesshomaru's House**_

Inuyasha had to go to Alviss's house to get Ken.The others were in the kitchen talking.Miroku gasped"You saw,Kagome!Where!?"Sango smiled sadly"Kagome isn't the same person...yeah she still can make you laugh but her soul...it's flooded with darkness"Sesshomaru clenched his fist"Well...that what you get for being with the Dark Dragon"Rin nodded"Yeah...and this Kenji...the dragon fell in love with Kagome.She says if she go nears Inuyasha...who knows what'll happen"Sesshomaru growled"I know what'll happen.Tat basturd would get jumped!"Everyone nodded agreeing.Sango sighed"Inuyasha would be crushed if we didn't tell him"Rin rolled her eyes"Oh boo hoo...save us the drama for later"Miroku was staring out the window.Sadly.Beyond misery.Sango asked"Miroku?"Miroku stood up straight"Will you get to see her again?"Sango looked at Rin.Rin nodded"She'd probably come back tonight...she has to give something to her Father,but I-

"Whose Father,and what are we talking about?"said Inuyasha walking in with Ken walking beside him.Miroku sighed"Nothing"Miroku walked out.Sango walked after him.Rin looked at the confused Inuyasha"We just got into an arguement...nothing serious"Inuyasha glared at Rin"Wouldn't he be mad...not said?"Sesshomaru's hand was bleeding.He had dug his nails into his skin.Rin sighed"How mature,Sesshomaru...it's not like you can get all protective-

Sesshomaru yelled"I'm pissed off!What do you expect!"Sesshomaru stomped out the back door.Slamming it.Ken looked confused"Okayyyyyyy..."He looked a lot like Kagome with the sarcasim look.Inuyasha smiled at that"Ken go upstairs"Ken nodded"Alright!"He ran up the stairs.Rin had closed her eyes,rubbing her temples.Inuyasha asked"Rin...what is going on...and I want the truth"Rin looked at him sadly"If I told you...just forget it"Inuyasha yelled"I want to know!"Rin yelled"I promised not to tell!Let's just say...things are going to go crazy this month...for you,and Ken!"Rin walked out the back door.inuyasha looked beyond confused"What is going on?Miroku never looked like that since...

He trailed off.He shook his head"Enough of that!Better go check on Ken"

_**Upstairs**_

Miroku blinked back tears at the thought of his cousin looking evil.Sango sighed"Miroku...talk to me..."Miroku closed his eyes and still didn't say anything.There was a knock on the door.Sango walked to the door and opened it"Ken...what are you doing up here?"Ken looked at his Uncle(Miroku would really be his cousin,but you get it)

Miroku didn't open his eyes.Ken asked"What's the matter with Miroku?"Miroku finally spoke"Nothing...just have a major headache"Miroku opened his eyes,and smiled"Nothing else"Ken nodded and left.Sango closed the door"Kagome knows she isn't going to be able to be here and not get caught by Inuyasha"

A voice came"That will never happen"Kagome on the window seal lazily.Miroku jumped to his feet"K-

Kagome was fast and ran over and closed his mouth"Shhh...Inuyasha will hear"miroku hugged Kagome.Kagome was hesitant to hug back for some reason.Miroku pulled back"What's wrong?"Kagome's eyes were sad until they caught Miroku's eyes"Nothing...sorry...I guess I zoned out there"Sango looked at Kagome concerned.Miroku knew in a secong Kagome was somehow different"What has happened to you?"Kagome looked at him"It's been 10 years,Miroku...you don't expect for me to stay the same for that long"Miroku whispered"I expect you to have the same soul"Kagome laughed"That's really funny...living in darkness for 10 years?Yeah right.There is no such thing as light or pureness there"Miroku sighed"I want my cousin back"Kagome shook her head with a smile,and walked to the window"You can't hav her back"There was a knock at the door.Inuyasha's voice came"Hey guys...whose in there"Kagomes bangs covered her eyes,and she had a smile"Never again"Kagome jumped out the window.The door opened.Sango had wiped a tear away fast,and walked out.Miroku was looking at the window in pure curiousity.Inuyasha asked"What's going on!?"Miroku shook his head but asked"Inuyasha...do ou believe in change?And ...t...that it's good?"Inuyasha looked confused"Yeah whatever"Miroku grimced"I don't believe that theory no longer"Inuyasha's head began to hurt"Okayyyyyy...me leaving know"He closed the door really slow as though if he closed it fast it'd blow up.Miroku closed his eyes and let sleep take over.


	2. As Much As A Secert

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Forbidden Danger Chp.2"So Much As A Secret"

_**Night Fall**_

Inuyasha watched his soon fall asleep.The entire house was quiet.Just him,and Ken.No Kagome.Inuyasha kept thinking.Over and over he wanted to just cry.Cry all day if he could but...he just couldn't see his son get so upset his Neko will try and take over.It almost happened once.Inuyasha stood up,and walked out the room,and into his.He took his t-shirt off,and fell to his bed.Looking at the celin.He felt the coldness on his chest.Inuyasha let the moonlight make it shine.He had got it for his 10th birthday.Everyone still looked they're teenage ages,because of the neko blood,half demon blood,and demon blood.They wouldn't die for a million or more years.In a million years they'd still look as they did when they were 18.Inuyasha was know 28,but everyone saw him as a 19 year old or 18 year old.The whole group were as well.That made them feel...great,but when KAgome left...they all fell apart,but to keep they're children happy.They had to act happy.Sleep was taking over his reality state.His eye lids closed.One word,in a one breath"Kagome"

_**At The Abanded Park**_

Kagome laid on the monkey bars.Looking at the sky,and it's darkness.Kagome thought about how her mother cried when she saw her.How Isao had tears falling.How Kazuo was happy to see her so alive.This made her laugh.All happy to see her.Kagome couldn't help but think"_Kenji's up to something...but what?_"Kagome closed her eyes.Listened to the night breeze,and any insect near by.She heard a giggle.Kagome's eyes shot open.Kagome jumped up and crawled into the wooden castle.She looked out the window.Kikyo,and Kouga came into the clearing.Kagome's eyes went gold.Kagome dug her nails into the wood"Stop it!Tame yourself Neko!"Kouga had his arm wrapped around her.Kikyo giggled"It's so wrong how you would do that to a waiter!"Kouga laughed"He shouldn't of been checking you out"

Kagome's hands had splinters.Kagome stood up"Must kill...Kikyo...Kouga"Kagome crawled back out and stood on the monkey bar.Looking at the two kiss.They hadn'tnoticed her yet.Kagome spat"You two have kissed for the last time"They pulled back.Kikyo's face paled"Oh my gosh...Kagome is alive!"Kouga took a step back"How can she be?"Kagome jumped off.Her nails sharpened"Nighty,night"Kikyo screamed.

_**Dawn:Next Day**_

Everyone happened to be at Inuyasha's house.everyone was acting normal.Ken was at Alviss's once again,and so were the other little one's.Everyone was havig a good time.Til a banging came on the door.Really loud.Miroku stood"I got it"He ran to the door at the screams.He opened the door and Kikyo fell in.She had gashes everywhere"Why didn't you tell me!?"Miroku stepped back in horror.Everyone ran in.Sango and Rin's blood went cold.Rin whispered"She didn't"Sesshomaru had a smirk.Rin punched his arm.Kikyo spat"She almost killed me!?"Miroku was so pale it scared everyone.Inuyasha yelled"Who did this to you!"Rin yelled"Kikyo you're only trying to get Inuyasha's attention!So who did the beating for you!Or did you just get jumped and ran here!"Kikyo looked at her with hate,fear,and all the others"I'm serious!She's back!I'm going to die!She i...isn't the same...t...those eyes"Inuyasha was confused"Who,Kikyo!Who!"Kikyo yelled"Isn't it obvious!Kagome!She's here for revenge!Kouga!I don't know where she took him!?You've got to help me!"Inuyasha glared at Kikyo"You sick wrentch!If Kagome did this without me I'd be furious but we all know she's...dead and you try to come here and say she did this to you!"There was a loud screeching noise outside.Kikyo turned around and screamed"Kouga!Oh my-

Kikoy ran back out.Rin saw Kagome behind a tree with blood all over her shirt,and claws.Rin couldn't take it.When she saw Kagome's eyes.She slid down the wall and began to cry.Inuyasha sisn't see nothing but a shadow when she left.He was getting so confused,and curious it hurt.Kouga was hit by a car.That what the screeching noise was.Sango has cold tears falling.Miroku was still staring in the same place he always did.Sesshomaru know had an unbelieveable fear on his face,and horror.Inuyasha closed the door,and slid down it"what's going on"Rin cried harder.Inuyasha spat"I said what the hell is going on!"Sango whispered"Kagome is back"Inuyasha's eyes went huger than plates.Rin cried"Sango...you weren't suppose to tell!"Sango yelled"He's her got damn mate for goddness sake!He's going to find out one way...or another!"Sesshomaru whispered"When you said she changed...I didn't know she'd kill people"Rin whispered"When we talked to her yesturday...she seemed to be calm...but I told her what was she going to do to Kikyo...s..she said...that is something she can't tell me,and then I told her not to do something she'd regret...she said...she regreted leaving...without a fight"Sango whispered"She doesn't just come and kill random people,Sesshomaru...she's getting revenge on the people who sent her to Kenji...the Dark Dragon...1 down...2 to go..."

A voice came from nowhere"3 more to go...not 2...3..."It was Kagome's but...where was she?

Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!Where are you!?"Kagome whispered"No...s...stay where you are...I can't stay here long..."Kagome sounded though she was wincing at something.Rin asked"That symbol on your arm-

Kagome smiled"Yes...it burns...Kenji his pro...probably angry because I killed one of his plan ideas...I...I can't stay alive with Naraku still alive!"Miroku asked slowly"how is he still alive?"Kagome was silent for a while"Changing...is what his doing...his coming...bigger,and badder than ever"Sango asked"Just like you?"Kagome let a sarcastic laugh out"I suppose you can say that...I'm sorry I returned like this...it isn't my fault I changed...everyone has a change in they're life...wheater you want it or not...wheater you're rich or not"Inuyasha whispered"Kagome...I need you back...Ken needs you back"Kagome's voice began to tremble as though she was crying,and was which is obvious"I can't...I'm sorry...I'm bond to the Fedul Era...I can't even breath without Kenji knowing how many times I took a breath"Sango asked"What has he done to you to make you like this?"Kagome whispered once again"A lot of things you couldn't call cruel,horror,or even punishment...they're far worse"Rin asked"There can't be something that back!"Kagome shook her head"Listen...when you're living in darkness...there isn't a doubt after a day you've changed...there isn't enough tears in the world that can say sorrow...there isn't enough fear that can say pain"Miroku asked"Can he be stopped?"Kagome smiled"The question is...can I?"Inuyasha whispered"Kagome...I promise...you will be free again"Kagome whispered back"you don't know how much I wish I can believe that..."Sesshomaru finally spoke"What happened to _your _soul?"Kagome's arm felt numb"What soul?"Everyone's eyes widened.Sango stood"The soul you have...the soul we knew-

Kagome spat"Stop it...that's enough...I don't think I ever had a soul...the only thing that ever kept me oure was my heart...the barrier I have protecting it has weakened very"They heard a tump.Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!"Everyone noticed Inuyasha's eyes were a faint red,and he had tears falling.

A deep voice cme"Kagome...I told you not to do anything without telling me first!"Kagome laughed"I'm not deaf...you basturd"It was Kenji.

Kenji asked"How can you be so amused?"Kagome winced as he squeezed her arm"It's my mouth...I can speak however I want"There was another tump.Sango yelled"Wat are you doing to her,Kenji!"There was silence,but then Kagome began to laugh.Kenji growled"I'm sick of your smart comments!"There was another tump and Kagome backed out the kitchen and into the wall.She hit the wall roughly,but Kagome still laughed.Kenji grabbed her by her shirt"Just stop it!Be the usual weak brat you were 10 years ago when I kidnapped you"Kagome must've changed becase she didn't have blood on her anymore.Kagome wiped the blood from her lips.she stopped laughing"Do you seriously think you can bring me down?"Kenji's eyes went black.Kagome smirked"What you did only strengthened me you basturd!"Rin spat"Let her go!"Kagome held her hand up to everyone"I don't need your protection"She turned to Kenji"Let me go"Everyone gasped when he let Kagome go.He punched the wall in right by her face.Kagome's eyes went gold.Bangs covered his eyes.Kagome smirked and pushed him into the oppsite wall"I'm not your freakin' toy anymore"The symbol burned.Kagome winced"Stop it..."Kenji mummbled"I won't bow to your feet!"Kagome let him go and held her arm"I'm sick of you using your magic on me...your plan won't work!"Kenji slapped Kagome.Inuyasha was growling.His bangs coveredhis eyes.Kagome smiledThanks for the knock in Guro the second"Kenji spat"I'm not your Father!"Kagome hissed"And I'm not your lover!"Everyone was shocked.Kenji disappeared into the air.Kagome wiped the blood from her cheek"I have to go...he's already pissed..."Sango yelled"You don't seem scared of him so why listen to him?"Kagome smiled"That symbol hurts you know...sure I'm use to it but hey...your arm gets nump..."Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.She knelt beside him and whispered"I'm sorry...I left..."Everyone watched with sad eyes.Kagome had a tear fall as Inuyasha whispered"I'll always love you the same,and I still will find a way to get you back"Kagome captured his lips.Inuyasha took over.Sesshomaru rolled his eyes"_Oh wow...just when action cuts in...there has to be romance...this is like chick-flick...things are going to end well...right?_"

Miroku had to smile.Knowing Kagome was stron enough to protec herself,but he wanted her back...back safe at home.Kagome pulled back"I've really missed your kiss...but I have to go"Inuyasha whispered"I'll miss you... I just wish Ken could see you"Kagome smiled"He'll get to see me...soon...sooner than yo think"Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek than his lips'Bye"Kagome stood up and ran back to the kitchen,and out the back door.Inuyasha's eyes shined sadly into space.Miuroku smiled"You'll get her back...back home,and safe from all darkness"Inuyasha smirked"You've missed something"Sesshomaru smikred"_**WE **_are going to bring her home safe"Everyone smiled.Feeling hope rise.

A bamming cam to the door.Inuyasha got up,and opened it.Kamiyumi stomped in and sniffed"she was here!She actually killed Kouga!Naraku...will kill her with his own hands or object!She'll die!"Her eyes were gold"She was in a rush to find Kikyo...she won't kill anyone else!"Sango yelled"1 down 3 to go!"Kamiyumi's heart skipped a beat"Who said that?"A voice whispered"Me"Kamiyumi jumped.She turned around slowly.To see Kagome sitting int the missle of the street where Kouga died.She waved.Everyone smirked.Kagome sharpened her claws and ran them against the cement like fire.She Kagome smiled and called"Are you the next contestant?"Kamiyumi gasped as she disappeared into thin air.Sango was right behind Kamiyumi and yelled"DUH!DUH!DUHHHHHHHH!"Kamiyumi ran out the house as fast as she could.Everyone began to laugh.Ken was walking back with Takeo,and Kazuki.Kazuki was older by 9 months out of all the children,but Ken was older by half demon blood.Ken walked threw the doorway"What's going on?Some dude was killed?Asuka came running back to Al's house"Inuyasha rustled his son's hair"Oh...just a car accident"Ken just shrugged"Whatever"

_**Night:Everyone Home Asleep**_

Kagome opened Ken's window and slid in.Kagome closed it quietly.Kagome crawled over to his bed.He slep peacefully.Kagome smiled.He looked so much like his Father when he was asleep.Kagome whispered"Ken...Ken...Ken"Ken grunted.Kagome supressed her laugh.Ken opened his eyes slowly.He didn't seem phased"Who are you,and why are you in my room?"Kagome smiled"I'm...your mother"Ken sat up faster then you could say whoea.Kagome smiled.Ken whispered"Dad said you died when I was only a baby"Kagome shook her head"No...I was trapped in darkness over 10 years..."Ken hugged Kagome before she could countiue after her trial off.Kagome smiled and hugged him back"I;ve missed holding you...a lot?"Ken cried queitly.Kagome whispered"Shhh...theres no need for tears

Ken whispered back"Yes there is"Kagome laughed quietly"Okay...I guess there is"Kagome had hot tears falling down her cheek.Kagome song Crimson Flames in a whisper.When she finished.Ken whispered"Dad sings me that song a lot"Kagome smiled"Good...I always song it to him...when he wanted of course"Ken pulled back.Kagomw wiped his tears away"I'll stay with you just for one night"Ken asked pouting"Will I see you again?"Kagome smiled"Working on it"Kagome kissed his forehead"Go to sleep"Ken laid down,and whispered before dozing off"Even though I haven't seen you in a while...I love you,Mother"Kagome smiled with fresh tears falling"I love you so much more"He finally fell asleep.Kagome sat on the edge of the bed,and wiped her tears watching him sleep made her sleepy.Kagme liad her head on the soft shets,and let sleep take over.

_**Next Morning:Dawn**_

Inuyasha put his t-shirt on.He kept wondering when Ken get to see Kagome.He sighed,and got up.He walked out the room,and into Ken's.He stopped to see Kagome laying on the floor.Her hair spillled everywhere.It grazed beautifully over her.Ken just happened to be curled up next to her.Kagome had her arm around him protectively.(_awwwwwwwwwwwwwww_)

Inuyasha walked over and took the cover off Ken's bed and put it over Kagome and Ken.Kagme's CadetBlue eyes opened slowly.She looked up at Inuyasha"didn't mean to fall asleep"Inuyasha knelt down to her"It's alright...just get the sleep you need before you leave"Inuyasha leaned in and captured her lips.Kagome smiled and kissed him back.He pulled back"I love you"Kagome smiled"I love you too"He kissed Kens forehead,and stood then walked out.Kagome fell back into a deep slumber.Inuyasha walked back into his room,and climbed back into his bed.Taking his shirt off once again.Inuyasha thought with a smile"_No scream or anythng...usually someone screams when someones looking at you when you're alseep.Brave alright.He accepted Kagome's abscence like it was nothing.He forgave her,and loved her even thoug...no...he knows her by heart...since the day he was born_"

Inuyasha smirked.

After 30 mintues Kagome awoke,again.She looked at Ken sleeping soundless beside her.She kissed his head.Kagome stood up,and then picked him up,and put him in his beed.Kagome whispered"Ken...we'll see each other again...I promise"Ken's dog ears twitched"Okay,momme"Kagome kissed his cheek,and walked out the room.She walked into Inuyasha's room.He was sprawled across the bed with no shirt,and slept with a peaceful look.Kagome got on the bed with him.Kagome kissed his neck.Inuyasha's stirred.Kagome giggled softly.Kagome kissed his neck once again.Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly"Ka...Kagome?"Kagome smiled"Who else?"Inuyasha smirked and sat up.Kagome smiled"You seem tobe having a nice nap"Inuyasha smiled.Kagome asked"Has Ken transformed at all?"Inuyasha looked p at Kagome"Yeah"Kagome asked"What happened?"Inuyasha sighed"It was a day Kikyo came over...to do her usual bother routine since you left.She was saing some things about you in front of Ken,and he got upset"Kagome smiled"He wasn't the only one"Inuyaha smiled"No...he wasn't"Kagome asked"You should've done more than kicked her out"Inuyasha let a snort out"Rin,and Sango gave Kikyo her beating..."Kagome smiled"How old was he when it happened?"Inuyasha remebered like it was a few days back"When he was 6"Kagome nodded"Alright"Inuyasha pulled Kagome toward him.Kagome smiled at him as he kissed her on her neck.Inuyasha pulled away from her neck,and captured her on her lips.Kagome's arm burned like fire but she ignored it.Kagome let Inuyasha get on top of her.Inuyasha heated the kiss,and Kagome sweetened it.Inuyasha began to slide his hand up Kagome's shirt.Kagome smiled into the kiss.Inuyasha nibbled on her lower lip.Kagome let Inuyasha pull he shirt of of her,and he saved the trouble by taking his own off.Kagome sighed in pleasure as he kissed down her neck to her mates mark.Inuyasha nibbled around it.Kagome gave a very quiet moan as Inuyasha bit into i.It no longer hurted.If she has ben away that long of course it feel good,not painful.Kagome smiled as he cleaned all the blood.He captured her lips once again.Kagome whispered into the kiss"I want you know...don't stop"Inuyasha whispered back"You don't have to tell me twice"Kagome smirked as he slip his tongue into her mouth.


	3. Unexpected Happenings and Eager To Be Se

Hey!Red-Miko Here!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Forbidden Danger Chp.3"Unexpected Happening and Eager To Be Set Free"

_**Around 7:50AM**_

Kagome put her shirt on,then her pants.Her arm was killing her.She smirked at how much he tried to burn all her nerves.Kagome slipped her black reebok on.Kagome turned to the sleeping Inuyasha.Kagome leaned in and captured his lips.Immideantly he took over.Kagome pulled back"I have to go"Inuyasha whispered"I will get you your freedom back"Kagome smiled"I know you will"Inuyasha captured her lips again then pulled back.Kagome whispered"Tell Ken I love him,and I promise I'll be back...and oh...I love you"Inuyasha smiled"Love you too"Kagome jumped off the seal and landed on the ground.Kagome walked across the street and into the forest.She was grabbed and thrown into a tree.Kagome smiled at the growling Kenji.Kagome asked"Enjoy the show!?"Kenji had no choice but to know everything she was doing.Kenji spat"You wretch!"Kagome smiled"To feel him on me...like heaven,huh?"Kenji walked toward Kagome.Kagome laughed"You know...I really hope I do get free"Kenji growled,and slapped Kagome.Kagome held her cheek.Kenji grabbed Kagome by the neck"Have fun while you can...

Kagome glared up into his eyes"I'll become free...just you wait"Kenji hissed"You belong to me...no one else"Kagome smiled"I belong to Inuyasha...my mate,my lover...etc..."Kenji pulled back"I won't allow this to happen!"He disappeared.Kagome smirked,and wiped the blood off her cheek"Oh but I hope it does"Kagome stood up,and went to where every she was heading.

_**Inuyasha's House**_

Ken was normal as usual.As was Inuyasha.They sat on the couch.Watching TV.Everyone walked into the room.Sesshomaru asked"Seen Kagome yet?"Inuyasha nodded"She left not to long ago"Sango asked"Plan?"Takeo walked up to Ken"Let's go upstairs"Kazuki ran beisde Takeo.Ken stood"Yeah"The three boys ran upstairs.Miroku sat by Inuyasha"How do we take the Kenji down"Sango suggested with a snap"That book she gave,Kenji...it did something to her with that spell...Naraku used"Sango asked"He has the real thing...we don't.Inuyasha smirked"Kagome probably knows where it is"Sesshomaru asked"How do we ask her?"Inuyasha answered his question possitivly"She'll be back tonight...sure of it"Sango smiled"Then til then we'll wait...the kids have to say at Alviss's house"Everyone understood.Takeo,and Kazuki already met Kagome on they're way to the park the other day.

_**Night Fall**_

Kagome had finally arrived"What?"Sango repeated"You have to get that book back"Kagome laughed"that's real funny!He has that book under lock and key...meaning there's no way I can get it"Inuyasha asked"What about I go with you?"Kagome shook her head"I have to return to the Dark Kingdom...you won't like what you see around there...trust me"Sesshomaru sighed"Just let him go already...we're running out of time!Naraku will soon be fully energized"Kagome sighed and closed her eyes for a second"Alright...you all have to come though...if something were to happen 2 against many wouldn't mean us coming back alive"They nodded.Rin asked"When do we leave?"

_**Fedual Era**_

Sango fanned herself"It's really hard"Kagome nodded"I really hate the heat know"They began to walk.They walked past the Golden Gate.Inuyasha asked"This is the Gold Dragons castle"Kagome nodded"Yeah"People looked at Kagome sympaticly.Everyone wondered why.Rin asked"Why are they look-

Kagome cut her off"No reason"The sky became dark.The weather became very cold.So cold you could see your breath.Rin shivered"I...It's so cold...and very...creepy"Kagome hissed"Shhhh...be quiet"A goblin turned and looked at Kagome with it's silver eyes.He walked over and spat"What do you think you're doing bringing those-

Kagome held up at least 20 dark orb rocks.The goblin took them out her hands"How generous of you...proceed"Kagome whispered"Let's go"The goblin limped off.Inuyasha whispered"What was that you gave him?"Kagome looked around seriously"Dark Dragon magic stones...power in those orbs...I only use them to bribe these pathetic creatures"A huge dark castle came into view.Scream,and cries coming from the inside.Rin asked"What is going on in there?"Kagome's eyes were all emotions that weren't happy.Saddness flickered in her eyes"Any things"Kagome grabbed the door,and pushed it open.Kagome whispered"Keep your head down"They nodded.Vocies were talking.It was Eva,and one of her friends,Jima.Jikma asked"Lord Kenji let Kagome put again?"Eva nodded"Big surprise?He's been acting strange for the past two days"Jima nodded"I heard that Kagome wasn't coming back...for her own will...but this one girl was killed because he was so pissd off"Kagome shook her head.Kagome whispered"Stay right here"They all nodded.Kagome walked up behind Eva.Jima pointed"Look behind you"Eva turned around and jumped.She panted"Don't do that!You scared the crap out of me!"Kagome whispered"Surprise,surprise?"Eva asked in a unlikeing tone"Why are you back?If you get caught wondering the walls...you're going to get into huge trouble"Kagome sighed"I don't care about that right now...where is Kenji"Jima asked"What are you up too?Are you trying to stel again?"Kagome spat"what if I am...it's none of my business!"Eva hissed"Why can't you just back off!Kenji doesn't need you here!"Kagome yelled"I never wanted to be!"Eva grabbed her arm"If you touch him...you'll regret it!"Kagome punched Eva in her stomach.Eva backed back"Wrectch!"Kagome spat"I told you not to put your hands on me"Eva laughed"You aren't anyone...why should you worry...I have one thing to say...don't get jumped again"Eva,and Jima walked off.Kagome whispered"Let's go!"Inuyasha asked"Are you okay?"Kaome nodded"I'm fine"They came up to a inner cave.Kagome walked in.Kenji was no where to be seen.The book was under lock and key.A cage.Kagome walked up to it.Kagome waved her hand in front of it.Kagome smiled"No barrier"They heard a yell"I want the Golden Dragon's goods know!"Kagome hissed"Hide!"Everyone hid somewhere.Kagome looked around.Kagome looked up.Kagome grabbed the vine and climbed up it.Blood trickled down her hand.The vines had thorns.Inuyasha gasped.Kenji stomped in.Eva behind him.Kenji sat by the river in the cave.It was his favorite room.Flashes of her third year there made her want to cry but she held it in.Eva asked"Why is it that...the Neko can stand up to you and the others can't?"Kenji sighed"No questions"Eva yelled"Would you just answer the question!"Kenji hissed"Her mother had a sister name Midoriko...she looks exactly like her"Eva asked"Let me guess you were in love with her?"Kenji spat"Burt she wasn't in love with me"Eva shook her head"Pathetic...you did all of those horrible things to her just because she reminded you of this Midoriko"Inuyasha asked himself in his head"_what did he do to Kagome?_"Kagome slid down the vine slowly.She stuck her nail into the lock,and turned it.It popped open.Kagome took the book out and climbed back up the vine,and to the edge of the celin.Kagome felt a bad feeling in her stomach.Kagome really had to throw up.Kenji stood"Let's go on a walk shall we?"Eva nodded with a smile"Sure"He walked out.Kagome slid down the vine and threw up into the hole beside the river.Inuyasha ran to Kagome"Are you okay,Kagome?!"Kagome sat on the ground,and nodded"I'm fine"Kagome took his offering hand.Sango looked at Rin who looked at sango.They shrugged at each other.Everyone left.Having what they wanted.

_**Mondern Time**_

Kagome had fainted on they're way back.Now she was upstairs in Inuyasha's room asleep.

Sango looked threw the book,and then a smirk came across it"I've found it...maybe we should wait til she wakes up.Miroku asked"What do you think is wrong with her?"Everyone shrugged.Sango sighed"Well...I've found the spell...what do we do know?"Everyone didn't know and shrugged.

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome snuggled under the covers.Looking at the wall she was turned too"wht is wrong with m-

Realization washed over her face.Kagome sat up faster than anyone could say anything.Kagome pulled her raven hair out of her face"I...I can't be...no...what is things don't turn out like I want it too...I can't be pregnant"Kagome's face soon softened"Might as well accept it...Inuyasha..."There was a knock on n the door.Kagome laid back down,and did not say anything.The door opened and Inuyasha walked in.He knelt beside the bed and looked into her CadetBlue eyes"What's the matter with you?"Kagome whispered"Did you find the spell?"Inuyasha smiled,and then nodded"Yes"Kagome gave a sigh of relief"Thar's good"Inuyasha asked"What is wrong with you?"Kagome put her hand on his cheek"I...I'm pregnant Inuyasha...again"Inuyasha hugged Kagome.Kagome smiled.Inuyasha whispered into her ear"I'm so happy"Kagome smiled"I'm scared...that I'll be taken from you again"Inuyasha shook his head"No!I won't let that happen again...everyone won't let you!"Kagome smiled and looked into his amber eyes"I hope so"Inuyasha grabbed her chin and pulled her to him"I know so"He captured her lips into a sweet kiss.

_**Week Later**_

Everyone had found out about Kagome being pregnant,including Ken who was VERY happy.Sango had released Kagome from Kenji.He couldn't return to the Mondern Time either.So the only way he could touch her was if she returned to the Fedual Era.Which Inuyasha wouldn't allow.The only problem was Naraku.Kagome was healing everyday.Kikyo had passed by once or twice with a sad and pissed off look.She must've really loved Kouga.Well...her lost.Kamiyumi had looked really mad.Kagome wanted to know what was going on.The doorbell rung one morning arund dawn.Kagome got up from her bed,and jugged down the stairs,and opened the door.Kikyo stood there with a calm face.Kagome grimaced"What do you want"Kikyo rolled her eyes"I came to tell you...Naraku isn't going to attack you...him and Kagura ran off together...somewhere far.T...There's a rumor saying she's pregnant"Kagome asked"Are you?"Kikyo went pale"What's it to you?Kouga's dead"Kagome asked"What happened to Bankotsu?"Kikyo had a tear fall down her cheek.She answered with a treambling voice"He moved to America after he found out about me and Kouga..."Kagome felt guilty"I didn't know you loved him...but what you did-

Kikyo sobbed"I'm sorry!I was just some dumb useless female teen who had nothing to do!I just wanted to show off!"Kagome sighed"You should've thought about that before you sent me to Kenji"Kikyo spat"WE'LL ALWAYS BE RIVALS YOU COLD HEARTED B-

Kagome laughed"Somehow I picture myself in your footsteps...to live a life with a child,and noFather...how sad...but look in the mirror and ask yourself.Whose fault is it?Mine?Or Yours?You can always find someone else"Kikyo glared at Kagome"Like I'd take your advice"Kagome snorted"Suit yourself"Kagome closed the door then locked it.She heard a groan and then laughed.She felt warm arms wrap around her waist.Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha with a smirk on his face"Why are you up?"Inuyasha shrugged"You left"Kagome giggled.They felt something hug them both.They looked down and laughed at Ken's sleepy face.Kagome smiled"Feels good to be back"

_9 months later I had a beautiful baby girl.Her name Hana Kyoko Takahashi,and Rin got pregnant not to long after Hana was born.Then next was Sango.Kinda weird how hw the knew I'd be back.Why would they wait 10 years to have children?Beats me...but I always feel there's always a mystery out there to solve about life,and it's dark side.Then light side.How things can be perfect,then bad._

_I can wonder for many years more,and never find the answer,but who cares?_

_I'm home...and that's all I'm happy for..._

_**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Soon th come another story by Red-Miko!!!!!!!**_

_**Keep looking out!!!!!**_

_**Peace!!!!!!!!!1**_


End file.
